My Forbidden Love A Jonas Fan Fic
by ilurvemybutterflies
Summary: He found the RIGHT love in the wrong time and person. Will he sacrifice his heart's longing for both of their parents' happiness? Is he strong enough to fight for his "Forbidden Love"? Songfic to "Always Be My Baby" and "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" 3-shots
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Jonas Brothers and the songs and lyrics that I used in this story. All I own are the plotting, lines and the character of the girl and her mother.

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_I found the RIGHT love in the wrong time and person. Can she sacrifice her mother's happiness for me? Am I strong enough to fight for this love? _

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_We're the best of friends  
And we share our secrets  
She knows everything that is on my mind_  
**We were as one babe  
For a moment in time  
And it seemed everlasting  
That you would always be mine**

**Celine's POV**

"I hate you Joseph. So much!" I yelled at him after he threw his soggy t-shirt on me.

"I love you too, Celine" he grinned at me and walked in the bathroom after.

"Whatever, brother!" I yelled enough for him to hear me behind that pink closed bathroom door. "Gosh, you're already giving me the migraine, to think I'll be spending the rest of my life with you after the wedding" I complained to myself. "And by the way, why are you using my bathroom? Don't you have your own?" I asked with sarcasm and continued reading my book, which by the way, I just bought at the bookstore with him. It's entitled, "My Long Story In One Shots" from an ordinary girl named, Meg. Lucky for her, a publicist had interest in her one shot that was posted in a successful fan site and decided to sponsor her in publishing and compiling everything into a book. Now I'm on the twentieth one shot she ever made, "Why Don't You Kiss Her?" and as a long-time experienced book reader, (yes, I'm a bookworm) I found it interesting even if I've only read the first three lines of the story.

"I don't know. I just love your bathroom. I hate mine because it's dirty. Yours is squeaky clean"

"That's because I clean Joseph. Unlike somebody out there who doesn't know the meaning of, 'cleanliness'" I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I stood up and walked towards my bathroom door.

"Come on, Joseph. Nature calls me!" I knocked the door.

"I'm almost done" he said and went out after a few seconds.

"Gosh, Joseph. Do me a favor, BE DECENT" I turned my head to avoid looking at Joseph's perfectly toned upper body.

"There's nothing wrong with this. No malice. Wait… are you thinking something malicious?" he teased and covered his body dramatically.

I pushed him out of the way and blurted, "Noo" out.

"Good cause you have to get used to this scene, baby sis. Cause we'll be siblings in no time." He winked at me and shut the bathroom door behind him. I did everything I have to do and decided to take the night off.

**Joseph's POV**

"Mornin' baby sis!" I messed her hair that she spent half of her hour styling.

"Joe! You wasted half of my hour! And stop calling and treating me like a baby cause I'm not" she glared at me and I glared back.

She caught me. That's when I knew something moved me.

"and f.y.i. our relationship isn't official yet" she said but I can barely hear what she said to me.

_Lately somethings changed  
As I lie awake in my bed  
A voice here inside my head  
Softly says_

Her dark-brown eyes drowned me. Now I know that my feelings for her are strong. I have a crush on my stepsister-to-be and this is wrong, so wrong. I thought and just stared at her like for 7 seconds that seemed like a life-time.

"Hello?! Earth to martian!" she snapped her fingers on my face. As I was back with my senses I took her hand and slapped my face with it.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

"Nice move. Me likey but that was your doing and I prefer to perform my revenge on my own but that was quite a move, I must say." she said and messed my hair.

_Oh im so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
Everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go_

"Do everything. I won't get mad. I promise" I told her and meant it. Though I think she got the wrong idea.

"Fine then. You won't get mad if I'd use your Iphone today? Or hang-out in your room whenever I want to? Or do everything that pisses you off? Or maybe mess your hair up a hundred times" she grinned widely and playfully reached out her hand to my hair. But what the heck, I don't care.

"Yes" I said back.

"Okay, you're suspicious. What do you want?" she rolled her eyes, sighed and took a sip of water.

_Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

"Huh?" I asked.

"Give it up. You're being a brother and that's what brothers do. Play games on their younger sisters. Don't you think your torture's too early? Now Joseph, what do you want?" she crossed her arms under her chest and looked at me.

_What would you say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay_

"Just don't break my heart" I said seriously and kept my eyes locked on hers. I hope she got what I mean this time.

_It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

"Of course, I won't. You're my brother and I won't do anything to hurt you. I love you, you know. As what you've said last night, we'll be siblings in no time" she said nervously. She did get what I mean.

"Right but don't you love me more than as a brother?" I asked with hope in my eyes.

"Joseph, quit the games okay? This isn't funny anymore." She said turning her back, trying to avoid looking at me.

"Answer me, Celine. Do you love me?" I asked sternly.

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_Will she say "Yes"? or will he start his day with a broken heart?_ **Tune in for that. :D**

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

Here are some lines for the next chapter... but I won't tell you who's line is who. (ATTENTION: The lines are taken from different scenes)

_"No we don't. We just thought that we do cause we experienced the same thing with our parents"_

_"Why? We love each other" I hugged h.. tight_

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

**A/N:** After months of silence, I'm back. Haha. I've been very busy doing other stuffs. I'm probably gonna update slow- except for this one and Hold On cause both stories are already finished- with my other stories. Or I'm gonna delete my "Caught in the Middle" cause I've been drained with ideas on that one- if you have some ideas please feel free to approach or even write me a message or just comment me on that page- and with "When the Brothers Meet the Girls" I'll be changing the title cause it won't fit anymore to the upcoming chapters.

Legend: I italized the lyrics for _Why Don't You Kiss Her? by Jesse McCartney_ and bolded **Always Be My Baby by David Cook**

Anyway, do you like it, so far? Please Review and tell me :)


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on My Forbidden Love…

**Previously on My Forbidden Love…**

"_Of course, I won't. You're my brother and I won't do anything to hurt you. I love you, you know. As what you've said last night, we'll be siblings in no time" she said nervously. She did get what I mean._

"_Right but don't you love me more than as a brother?" I asked with hope in my eyes._

"_Joseph, quit the games okay? This isn't funny anymore." She said turning her back, trying to avoid looking at me._

"_Answer me, Celine. Do you love me?" I asked sternly._

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_Will she say "Yes"? Or will he start his day with a broken heart?_

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

"_Answer me, Celine. Do you love me?" I asked sternly._

"I don't Joe. Okay?" she tried to walk away from the conversation and from me but I held her and stopped her.

"Face me and tell me you don't"

"Joe. I don't love you." She said.

"Face me and I will believe you"

She turned around with her head bent down. I lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Do you love me?" I looked at her with much hope. Hope that I once lost when my mom left my dad just to fulfill her dream being a social worker, but that hope found me when I saw the same soulful eyes across mine when my dad announced that he found his new love and said she's moving in with her daughter but don't worry they'll be in the guest room. Both my family and hers is Christian and we keep that in mind all the time. She didn't know that she's the only person who brought me that hope when no one even cared to bring it back to me or yet no one can bring that lost hope back to me. Yes, even my own family, though incomplete, tried to glue all the pieces back but that didn't help at all. She gave me hope even though she was as sad as me, or even sadder, I can tell and feel. She once told me that their father left them for another younger woman that she and her mom trusted. Her story's more painful than mine. I was happy to know that she trusted me her painful story. For the past 3 years we became closer and my feelings for her dived deeper. I know almost everything about her and she knows almost everything about me. I told her everything. My secrets, problems…everything, but I decided to drop one detail out. I tried to ignore it but I couldn't. As much as it pains me, I have to hide my feelings just not to interfere with my father's own happiness, which will somehow be mine in just few months time, time that I, officially, can call her, my baby step sister. I never saw my dad this happy after my mom left us and I'm not going to ruin it for him. If he's happy then I'd be happy though it may take some time and sacrifices. That was before. Now, I can't take all the pressure anymore. I'm gonna tell her no matter what. She may hate me after; I don't care as long as she'll somehow know what I feel for her. Though hoping she might feel the same way was what I really want.

"I don't love you" she looked at me sternly.

Something told me that she's lying and that I have to do one thing while I still can. I held both of her arms and pushed her towards me.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

I kissed her. To my surprise, that didn't give the fast heart beats that I'm feeling but when she kissed me back. She felt the same way.

**Cause I know in my heart babe  
Our love will never die, no!**

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely**

"This is wrong Joe." she said after she pulled back.

"What's so wrong about this?" I asked.

"Everything" she broke down crying. I hugged her and let her had my chest to cry on.

"**Why? We love each other"** I hugged her tight.

"**No we don't. We just thought that we do cause we experienced the same thing with our parents"** she moved my hands away.

"Can't you see their faces, Joe? They're so happy with each other and so are we. We have to set our feelings aside for the better"

"For the better?! You know it pains not to be with someone you love, Celine"

"How selfish can you be, Joe?! We're talking about our parents' happiness."

"I thought you were the smart one. How about ours?"

"I'm already happy when I see them happy. This is the time that we've been asking for Joe; time wherein we can have a complete family. This is the time I've been asking for my whole life after my dad left us and I know you too. I'm sorry but we can't be together" she ran off and I didn't run after her. I wasn't being a coward or whatever. If you're in my shoes you'll know the feeling when you want to chase someone but you know you just cant or when your feet won't move. It's as if it's glued on where you're standing.

**Now you want to be free  
So I'm letting you fly**

Days passed by so quickly. I barely talked to her since then. When we would meet along the hallway she'd try or pretend I'm not there. I would always bring out an effort to talk to her but she'd refuse. I kept on thinking if what I did was to make everything clear for me and maybe for her; or, like what happened now, would bring damage to our closeness and friendship. But I don't think it brought damage to our relationship as friends. I know something better was waiting ahead.

Later that evening, Celine decided to stay at her grandma's place for a month before the wedding. I don't know if what 'happened' made her decide to move out for a while. I didn't mind to ask her why nor my dad nor her mom, though I think I have the answer to my question. I'm just not sure.

**I ain't gonna cry no  
And I won't beg you to stay  
If you're determined to leave girl  
I will not stand in your way**

"Hey" I greeted and sat beside her on the swing. '_Please don't leave_' I thought.

"Hey" she greeted back but her eyes were focused on the starry midnight blue skies.

"Does your decision have something to do with what happened?"

She sighed and turned to look at me, "Honestly, yes it does"

"Do whatever you want. I won't get mad. My promise, remember?" I asked her.

She let out a giggle. "Yeah" she said.

"Well, a promise is a promise" I chuckled.

"I'm sorry" she said with her eyes so sorrowful, breaking my laughter.

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"Sorry for hurting one thing that you won't let me break" she looked away.

"Don't worry. You just hurt me not like you could break it into pieces. So far, it's still intact" I chuckled again, but it's a fake one.

"Can I ask you one question?" she turned to me.

"Yea sure"

"Why did you have to kiss me?" she asked. I saw tears forming in her eyes but she tried to keep it from falling.

"Cau-".

"Kids it's getting dark. Go inside now especially you Celine. I'm driving you to the airport first thing in the morning. "

"Okay, I'm coming, mom. Goodnight, Joseph"

"Night"

"Now, Joseph. Even if it isn't necessary for you to wake up early that doesn't excuse you of going to bed early."

"Be there. Umm by the way do you know where Dad keeps his office supplies?"

"I really don't know honey. Just go check inside your father's desk"

I went inside to get what I'll need and spent a quiet time then went to bed after.

**I know that you'll be back boy  
When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oh  
I know that, you'll be right back, babe  
Oh baby believe me it's only a matter of time  
Of time**

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_Will he stop her from going? But will she let him stop her? Will it be a happy ending or not? _**Tune in for that :D**

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

Here are some lines for the next chapter... but I won't tell you who's line is who. (ATTENTION: The lines are taken from different scenes and are in no particular order)

"_I love you."_

"_Bro, you're grinning like mad"_

"_Yes :)"_

"_Why so the 'much', Joseph?"_

"_Ahh…it hurts but much better"_

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

**A/N:** So chapter two's up. Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1 and 2. Hope you'll be tuning in for the final chapter, Chapter 3. Are you intrigued as to who said the following lines? Lol. Nick, Kevin and Frankie will appear in Chapter 3 soon but they aren't given huge roles in this story. Just to show you that they'll have an appearance for Chapter 3, the clues are shown in the "lines for the next chapter" that were given above.

**Liked it? Reviews are much much much appreciated :)**

**X's and O's**


	3. Chapter 3: Finale

Previously on My Forbidden Love

**Previously on My Forbidden Love**

"_Does your decision have something to do with what happened?"_

_She sighed and turned to look at me, "Honestly, yes it does"_

"_Can I ask you one question?" she turned to me._

"_Yea sure"_

"_Why did you have to kiss me?" she asked._

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

_Will he stop her from going? But will she let him stop her? Will it be a happy ending or not?_

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

**Finale**

**Celine's POV**

He didn't take me to the airport. Last night, I was expecting him to be here with me as I leave. I guess I expected too much.

"Bye mom" I kissed mom goodbye and hugged her.

"Go home soon before the wedding, okay? I want you to be there on the happiest moment of my life" she smiled at me.

Whenever she'd smile at me and would bring up the wedding it'd give me happiness and pain afterwards.

**Few Minutes Later (On the Plane)**

I took my book out of my handbag and decided to spend the entire time reading.

"Excuse me miss but you dropped something. I guess…a letter" a lady, who was kind enough to pick it up for me handed me the letter with a smile.

"Uhh thanks but this isn't mine" she shrugged and went back to her seat. I decided not to open it. But on second thought I did and read it…

Celine my baby sister :p

Hi. Sorry I didn't take you to the airport. I guessed it'd be better that way. But if I'm wrong, then I'm sorry. The thing is, I'm a bit afraid to see you go. I tried to shrug it off but then the thought keeps on haunting me. I realized that after the wedding there'll be no chance that we could get together and be more than _this_ and that I feel like it's you who'll be away from me instead of my father. It may sound weird but I kissed you cause I know it's the _right_ thing for me to do and it's the only way for me to prove to you that what I said before was true and F.Y.I. sister, it _still is_. :). Laugh all you want or get mad, probably, but I hope you aren't. You can't stop me from loving you anyway, mmmkay? Lol. Have a safe flight kay? And btw, I heard your grandma makes the best poptarts in town. How can she do that? And why didn't you mention that before when you know how much I love poptarts. Hhmmm? You've got some explaining to do, sister. And oh! Nick and Kevin and your favorite rolls eyes (why can't it be me?) , Frankie, who spent the entire summer in Uncle Simon's, will be here in any hour they'll be staying until the matrimony. Be there or be square. And I forgot that Dad told us that we'll be touring again. Gahd, I miss touring and performing for our fans. It's been like a month since I last toured thanks to you, you made that month a memorable one. Haha. Im not trying to bring up what _happened_ okay? It's a secret between me and you as best of friends and as siblings no more no less… unless if you want _more_ than that, got the drift? Jokejokejoke. You're so uptight. Jokejokejoke. Text me as soon as you can get off from the plane. Haha I know how much you hate turbulence. Enjoy the flight cause I know you won't haha. But, I'll be waiting.

P.S. I've been thinking about if I did the right thing or not the one night and I finally got my answer. **I love you**. No matter what happens you'll always be my baby sister. Fine! If you don't want to be called baby I'll call you my one and only grown-up sister instead. But really, baby sister sounds much better. Btw, if the wedding won't happen (evil grin), not that I wish it wouldn't happen; what I mean is maybe it's all a trial that we have to pass through, you know; like we see in some movies that you would watch every Friday night, I know its cheesy but its your fault cause you were the one who would force me to watch those chic-flicks with you and by that you owe me big time, anyway if that would happen _will you be mine?_ (sheepish grin plus a puppy face and eyes from me) don't worry it'll be legal _then_.

_Love, Peace and Joseph Jonas,_

_Your cute future brother or I hope, future boyfriend, Joseph._

A tear escaped from my eye. It was a tear of happiness. I've never been this happy my whole life. Now I know I'm going to be happier as ever.

**You'll always be a part of me  
I'm a part of you indefinitely  
Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
And we'll linger on  
Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
No way you're never gonna shake me  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**

As I arrived at the airport I took my phone and texted Joseph as quickly as possible.

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

**Joseph's POV**

I was talking with Nick when my phone rang.

'_Message from Celine'_

I opened the message quickly and read it,

_**Yes :)**_

_p.s. I love it when you call me baby sister_

_Your baby sister, Celine_

"**Bro, you're grinning like mad"** Nick said trying to read my message.

"I have private matter issues, Nicholas" I smiled at him while pushing his face away from my cellphone screen and placed my phone back to my side pocket.

"Whatever. Kevin, Joe's being his old self again" Nick teased.

"Well that's not good" Kevin said jokingly.

"Yea cause it's much, much much much better" I said.

"**Why so the 'much', Joseph?"** Frankie asked.

"Nothing. I'm just happy we're a family now."

"Group hug!" Kevin called. We went to him and threw him on the couch with a tight hug then pinned him.

"**Ahh…it hurts but **_**much better**_**"**

**End.**

**JBjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasjonasJB**

**A/N**: Everything has an end and this story is "everything" Haha. Anyway, do you like or love it? Finally, after days of waiting, I now posted my last chapter. Now, I owe you guys nothing. Haha. But there's still a possibility that I'll make a sequel. Though making a sequel is still optional or isn't final. But I enjoyed writing this one. Hope that you had fun reading. Reviews. Please and Thank You!

**X's and O's**


End file.
